Celebratory hand flapping
by Cheesecake44
Summary: It's Roman and Mallorie's wedding day but it doesn't mean it can't feel like the best day ever for Kate too.


**I don't own Grand Theft Auto.**

**This talk Kate and Niko had was when they were driving to Roman's wedding and I thought it was sweet, not many people took the time to date Kate since you didn't get anything out of it but I did, simply because she's a McReary so I got attached to her lol.**

* * *

><p>Promises<p>

* * *

><p>"You won't regret this, Kate. I'll look after you. I'll protect you, I promise."<p>

Hearing Niko's words my stomach flip flopped and I struggled to not grin like a giddy teenager, he likes me back. And I believe what he says. I found him. The right man for me, sure maybe he was a little rough around the edges and he wasn't actually what I had dreamed of when I was younger but, he's here. He knows about my family, my past, what I've been through and it hasn't scared him off.

Niko drove round the corner and stopped at the traffic lights, strangely good sensible driving, once or twice with me he's forgotten and gone past a red light or hasn't used indicators or started speeding. It's good he's being careful; he just said he'll protect me so I assume that spreads to driving like a gentleman.

Green light and Niko pulled across the cross roads.

I feel like I should've said something back to his words or done something.

On a moment of pure childish impulsiveness I put my hand over his which was on top of the gear stick; it was warm, firm and a little rough, I could feel the smattering of hair and the hard bone of his knuckles. Suddenly I felt embarrassed and couldn't look at him as a result I kept my gaze straight out my window to the scenery rolling by. I felt Niko move his thumb up and away and shifted his hand a little, his thumb went over my fingers so he could, sort of, hold my hand.

This time I couldn't stop a smile spreading on my face and when he squeezed my fingers gently I glanced at our joined hands and then at him and saw his face had softened and a small rare smile had appeared on his face too. It made a butterfly like feeling in my stomach now, I felt so happy and it was safe to say I hadn't felt happiness for quite a long time and I certainly didn't expect to feel it with Niko.

I squeezed back.

I thought he was nice looking when I first saw him sure, East European types and Patrick had later told me he was Slavic, but he also had a sort of, I don't know, I just felt like he was a kind man. And in Liberty city kindness isn't around much if at all.

And then I saw him again after that and I was playing tit for tat with Patrick in front of Gordon and Michael but aside from saying hello we didn't speak, the next time I saw him I hadn't known it was him at the door when I answered so it was a nice surprise although I did wonder if I looked a mess to him.

I had been tidying up my room and vacuuming around, I always get a bit flustered using that vacuum for some reason it fights against you when you try to move it forward, he seemed happy to see me and I realised I already liked him, more than a friend and since we weren't even friends at that time it was fast for me.

Even I wasn't sure why I kissed him but I did, to be honest I wasn't sure what I was doing when I lifted my arms. I felt vaguely like a child wanting to be lifted but he had leant forward, granted at first even he looked confused and unsure of what I was doing, and I pressed my lips against his cheek, his cheek had felt rough and spiky but he had smelt nice in that manly sweat kinda way.

I told my therapist about him but she warned me off because of the type of work that Niko is into, which shows what kind of man he would be to women and I shouldn't go to that area because that's what my Mother did; married a mobster, a man who killed other people and bullied and fought with everyone, dealt in drugs and large amounts of alcohol…

My Father was good to me, never hit me or yelled at me and he never did…what he did to my brothers so I suppose there must've been a good person in there somewhere, although I think that if he had still be alive when I was older maybe he would've started doing those things, maybe not all but some.

Niko's nothing like Dad.

I'm glad.

After my therapist told me that I had sulked because I knew Niko and she didn't, yes he was into the same dangerous business but he wasn't actually like that at all so what did she know. He was very nice, a bit pessimistic but who was i to talk, it gave us more ground to talk upon. Which was also very nice.

We pulled up at the church and although I didn't know anyone there except Niko I didn't feel all that nervous, when his cousin called me he was hilarious, rambling nonstop about his wedding and the 'beautiful angel he was marrying and his silly shy cousin; Niko who really, really wants her to go but hasn't got the balls to ask and that he really likes her and wants her to come so she can't not come.'

He had made me smile at least; he was different from Niko; loud, funny and very talkative. He hadn't stopped talking for nearly a full two minutes and then he had paused to hear my answer, but considering he had won me over at 'my cousin really, really wants you to go' it had been a no brainer to be frank.

I climbed out the car and was greeted by a dark haired man, two Jamaican's, a blonde man who looked like he was homosexual and another man who suddenly came out with…"Oh yeah! It's time to preen like a peacock" in an upbeat manner as he grabbed his crotch and repositioned certain parts of his.

I walked next to Niko and he introduced me to everyone that was there, I assumed the bride was inside, Mallorie I think it was.

"Ah Kate, lovely to see you. I'm sorry you missed a chance with me but today I'm marrying my beautiful Mallorie." Okay so that's Roman I think I would recognise that jolly and loud voice anywhere now.

"Nice to meet you, congratulations," I said politely, smiling.

"Hah thanks," He laughed excitedly.

"Ah best get you acquainted quickly. This is Brucie." He gestured to the crotch grabbing skin head and he gestured with a small wave.

"Jacob and Badman…" Two Jamaicans who both nodded at me politely.

"Oh and this is Florian-"

"Bernie!" I had no doubt he was gay since he spoke in a high pitch feminine voice and at the same time stamped his foot down with obvious outrage.

"Bernie, sorry I forgot." Roman laughed and flapped a hand at me to explain. "He changed his name. And of course my handsome best man here to upstage me."

"I'll try not to cousin." Niko sounded happy.

"Okay people let's get me married!" Roman declared with such enthusiasm it made me want to giggle, I settled for a smile as Niko offered his arm to me to take, which I thought was extremely sweet. I took it and he lead us inside, following Roman. I could feel the warmth of his skin even through the jacket.

It was a nice ceremony. Mallorie was dressed simply in trousers and suit top with her hair decorated in a bun and she looked lovely, at least she hadn't gone over the top with a dress and bouquet and everything. They both looked excited and eager to hurry and be married. Grinning at each other and clutching each other's hands. They exchanged vows quite quickly; Roman muddled his words up somehow because he was so excited but Mallorie giggled and he laughed back and told her it was fault because she was so beautiful.

It was obvious they belonged together. It was one of those moments where you sit back and look at two people and your faith in love and happy endings are restored, and trust me with someone who has my issues that's quite an accomplishment.

"I now pronounce you man and wife, you may kiss the bride," The vicar had said looking happy with the young couple in front of him, it must be nice seeing moments like this and knowing you helped bond them together.

On the way out I heard that man, Bernie? Start gushing about how beautiful the bride was to..? Brucie, that was it. Brucie distinctly uncomfortable that Bernie was talking to him, in fact he jumped when the man started hand flapping in joy. I struggled not to laugh at the display and came forward towards Niko who was waiting for me since I had fallen behind him.

I felt like doing a bit of hand flapping myself I felt so giddy.

We all paraded down the aisle after the newly weds with big smiles amongst loud cheering and clapping. We strolled outside, and the happy couple turned to us all before the car that was decorated in ribbons. Niko moved forward and hugged his cousin and Mallorie had thrown her arms around me and I hugged her back and wished her well, she thanked me, giving me a kiss on the cheek and moved onto Niko and I got an armful of Roman, it was like hugging a teddy bear.

I hadn't hugged many guys in my life aside from my brothers when we were younger, my dad, a 'maybe or maybe not' boyfriend when I was a teenager and Niko, sort of.

Speaking of Niko when Roman and kissed my cheeks and thanked me for coming and I had wished him well too and thanked him for inviting me, he smiled and went back to his wife. Niko moved back and was applauding, he looked at me and I at him and we both smiled at one another, he moved and wound his arm around me. I linked mine under and around him to in response.

Feel the warmth, vibration when he chuckled, could smell him.

Maybe one day, Niko will be the man I marry.


End file.
